Peace Among Chaos
by SnowyElite
Summary: Set during the first Transformers movie. Elizabeth Lennox, sister of Will Lennox, is coming to Sarah's aid upon hearing the news of the F.O.B. in Qatar where her brother had been serving. Follow along as we share in her journey. Rated M for course language, violence and some descriptive gore.
1. Chapter 1

**Well hello there readers! I don't necessarily have a whole lot to say about this story just yet. However, if you like it, phenomenal; I would love your feedback. If not, well there's the "proverbial" door. Enjoy :)**

* * *

I quickly looked up and down the street after stepping out of my apartment. Checking my watch, it was around 0700. I heard some cars in the distance driving as well as some birds chirping in the trees. My goodness how I've missed trees. I took a deep breath and slowly began to run. I reached the end of my street and continued on until I reached the other end of the neighborhood; roughly a half mile away from my apartment. My sweat began beading up underneath my clothing and on my forehead as I turned around to complete the last half of my morning run.

I had just moved back to Pennsylvania from California. The area I used to live in had very little to zero trees. And the small amount of trees that were around were tiny and completely unnatural. When I say 'unnatural', I mean they were planted in rows, like a tree farm. I hated it. Unnatural was the only word I could use to describe it. Although, I feel as though I had a bias towards the state. I've never really had that 'Oh my God I need to move out to Cali, bro' time in my life, as most teenagers do. I was a bit more realistic about it. However, when I joined the United States Air Force 6 1/2 years ago, I didn't necessarily have a choice in where I was to go. I figured, 'Hey, it's Nor Cal, how stupid can people be?'. I ate my own words. I really did.

I turned on my road and started to sprint. I always pushed myself here. Sprints are not my forte. Suddenly, the tip of my shoe caught part of the sidewalk. My heart stopped as I flew though the air. I clenched my eyes closed as I landed on my left forearm.

"Woah. What the Hell?" I pulled myself together and got to my feet. I stood for a few seconds while rotating my left arm. _This blows. Probably should just walk the rest of the way._ I walked the last couple hundred feet. Blood started to poke through my sleeve. I could feel it starting to drip down my arm. I reached my apartment door and went in, locking the door behind me. I immediately began to carefully strip off my sweatshirt and sweatpants. I went to the shower and washed the sweat, dirt and blood off of my body. It stung. 30 minutes later I was ready for work. My forearm had a decent sized bruise/welt. Shaking it off, I picked up Moose's food can.

"See you later Moose. Have a productive day." I whispered as I dropped fish food into the tank. Chuckling, I set the can down.

I walked to my front door and exited, pulling the door firmly behind me. I locked it and went to my car port. I hopped on my motorcycle and sped off for a long day of work.

* * *

13 hours later

* * *

Work was the 'same shit, different day' ordeal. I had just come home from a twelve hour shift at this construction site I provide armed security for. When I got discharged from the USAF, I was glad to be done with the type of work I did. Because it certainly took it's toll on my body. I had been an MP. Basically all I did was security and law enforcement, but like I said, it took it's toll. The stresses of day to day work plus the stress of oversea operations wore on my body. My back and shoulders took the biggest hit from the constant heavy armor I was required to wear day in and day out. I never complained about it though. My mom has told me I'm paranoid, but I don't like when people know about my physical weaknesses. Just one more thing I keep to myself.

I had convinced myself that I would never do that type of work again. But, surely enough, just as my military leadership had told me, I began to miss the brotherhood. I began to miss the comradery and the teamwork. It's a strange feeling, but a good one. I had just gotten so wrapped up in the negatives of the job, I didn't see the good in it. I don't regret getting out, but it certainly had it's perks, that's for sure.

When I had gotten out, I just got a simple, easy, slow-paced job at a grocery store, stocking shelves and what not. But soon enough, I was not content. I didn't fit in very well with the other employees; which were mostly teenagers that were still in high school. They thought I was too fast paced for the job and I began to lose my temper with them. They didn't care about getting it done fast, at all. They didn't move with a purpose and it drove me up a wall. And to top it all off, the manager took their side. I was completely baffled. Quit the job right then and there. I didn't miss it. But I did miss my old job. The one where, no matter what, we were like a family. Always looking out for each other.

That's the very day when I got the idea to do the civilian side of it. I was torn between joining a police academy, or just joining a security company. I decided that I would be more in tune with things with the security company. Smaller, more close knit group of people. I liked the way it sounded. I have been working here for about three months. Sort of established, but at the same time, still considered the 'newbie'. I would more than likely be thought of that way until they hire someone again.

I parked my motorcycle under my car port and walked to the front door. Unlocking the door, I pushed it open and quickly closed it behind me; re-locking it. I tossed my keys on my counter as I went to the fridge. I took out the gallon of milk and took a swig from it. _So satisfying after a long work day. _I slowly began to strip off my shirt and pants as I lazily sauntered over to my futon and plopped down on it; grabbing the remote off of the milk crate I had next to it. This was a usual night for me. I turned on the television and a home shopping channel was on. I kept changing the channel until something bizarre caught my attention. It was a news channel that I recognized, but the story they were playing was unbelievable.

"MILITARY BASE IN QATAR IN RUINS."

"My God." I whispered, as I slowly pulled myself up to the edge of my futon. _What the Hell could have happened!?_

"Military leaders have yet to release the cause of the attack. There are no survivors reported. All aircraft and vehicles were destroyed. We are still standing by for any new information. When we know, you will know." The news reporter stated.

I took a deep breath and held it for a couple seconds. I exhaled in a short burst. I ran my fingers through my long hair. _No no no. __I need to call. Right now. I need to know if he is okay._ I hopped up from the futon and grabbed my phone from the ground where I had removed my pants. Searching through my contacts, I finally found my sister-in-laws number. I quickly hit the green phone and waited for the ringing to begin. One ring. Two rings. Three rings. Four. Five.. Six... Seven...

"Hi!-"

"Sarah! Ar-" I quickly spoke into the phone, excited to hear her voice.

"You've reached my voice mail. Sorry I couldn't answer, but if you leave your name and num-"

"Dammit." I hung up and called back as fast as I could. _Please answer Sarah. Come on. Come on. _One ring. Two rings. Three rings.

"Hey Elizabeth. I'm sorry I missed your first call. I was putting little Annabelle down to sleep." She said quietly. She sounded super worn out.

"Sarah, are you alright? I had just seen the news. Have you heard anything else yet?" I asked, a knot forming in my throat.

"No, not yet. I don't know how I'll be able to keep going if he's gone, Elizabeth. I first heard about it this morning, ever since I've just been dragging myself around. I don't even know how on earth I haven't broken down yet." She said. I could hear her choking on her words, tears were definitely running down her cheeks.

"I'm coming out to you. I can be there by tomorrow night, Sarah. I know you need a lot of support right now." Tears were flowing down my cheeks now.

"I know you just got settled with your new job and I don't know if you should just pack up and leave becau-" She started to burst out into tears.

"Sarah! Will is my brother. You are my sister. I AM coming to you. Don't give me none of that crap. I'm going to pack now and leave ASAP. Please take care of yourself until I get there."

"Thank you so much, Elizabeth. This means the world to me. And I will. I love you!" She sniffed and she sounded as though I brought a smile to her face.

"I love you too, Sarah. I'll be there soon." I finished the call and hung up. I stood up and ran into my bedroom. _I'll have to pack light. I only have my_ motorcycle._ Four days clothes should do it. _I grabbed four black v-neck tee shirts from my closet as well as four pair of socks, underwear and bras. I grabbed two pair of grey skinny jeans and rolled everything up and packed it into my backpack. _Glad I paid my rent for 6 months in advance. _I made sure to grab my toiletries as well. I was about to leave my apartment when I realized I couldn't leave Moose here. I quickly grabbed the olive jar in my fridge and dumped them out. I rinsed it out and put my beta in it. _Should last at least a day or two in here._

I placed him very gently in my backpack. I zipped up my knee high boots and headed out the door. I walked to my car port and hopped on my bike. Next stop, Durango, Colorado.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello readers! Second chapter, here we go!**

* * *

I had to rest. I've gone about 5 hours into my journey to Durango and I was already tired. Although, with all things considered, I had just worked a 12 hour shift right before this, so I suppose this was understandable. My eyelids were getting heavy and my back was aching. I turned off of the highway and pulled into the first motel I could find.

"I need a room please." I said tiredly to the desk clerk. Handing him my card. He looked up from his computer screen and audibly gasped.

"My goodness you look awful tired. Let me get you one that's the shortest walk." He exclaimed.

"I definitely appreciate that. Thank you very much." I grabbed my card from him when he was done. He handed me the key to the room and pointed out the door.

"It will be the first one on your right, miss. Have a restful sleep. He said with a smile.

"Thank you." I said as I slowly walked off towards the door. "Oh, I meant to ask, where am I and what time it is?"

"You're about 15 miles out of St. Louis and it's about 3:45 in the morning."

"Thanks again." I walked out of the door and pulled my bike around to the parking spot. I trudged up the stairs and fiddle with the keys to unlock the door. After what seems like a whole minute, I'm able to open the door and head straight for the bed. I didn't take off my clothes or anything. I took Moose from my backpack and set him on the night stand. Twisting open the jar, I set the lid next to him. _Here's some air for ya bud._ I immediately fell asleep right after.

* * *

5 hours later

* * *

I woke up groggy. Did not feel well at all. I got out of bed and used the bathroom. Then proceeded to brush my teeth and brush my hair. I splashed some water on my face for good measure.

"Well Moose, got to hit the road again my little man." Picking up his jar, I twisted the lid closed on it tightly. I placed him back into my backpack gently and put it on my back. I made sure to double check to make sure I hadn't left anything and I grabbed the key to the door and headed out. I stopped by the lobby and was about to drop off the key when I smelled food. My stomach made the loudest noise it possibly could. _I suppose some food is in order. _Inside the lobby was a small continental breakfast. I quickly ate a blueberry bagel and downed some milk. _So good!_

I walked to the counter to turn over the key. There was a little old lady this morning.

"Here you go, ma'am. All ready to check out." I said with a smile as I set the keys on the counter for her to grab.

"Alright. Was everything okay for you, hun'?"

"It was amazing. Thank you so much." I smiled as she waved to me.

"Enjoy the rest of you day then!"

"I will, thank you. Same to you." I waved back as I walked out the door. I walked over to my bike and took a breath. _Time to get to Sarah and Annabelle. _I started up my bike and headed out. _About 17 more hours of driving.. _I checked my watch and it was 0900. _Okay, to make it by tonight, I'll have to minimize my breaks and drive 10 mph over the speed limit. That should put me there around 0200._

I sped out of the parking lot and back onto the highway.

* * *

13 hours later

* * *

I was so close. I was so excited to be done driving and just lay down for more than 6 hours. I turned up the driveway to my brother's house. My heart began racing. I hadn't seen Sarah since she was about 3 months pregnant. It's been a whole year. I wasn't able to see their wedding because of a deployment. I hadn't seen the birth of Annabelle because of manning issues with my old squadron. I missed out on a lot of their lives, but hopefully I can make it up to them. After all, they are the only family I have left.

I pulled up to the house, shut off my bike, and hopped off. My legs were weak and felt like gelatin. I caught myself on the side of the front porch railing and swung around to sit down on the step. I had to stretch them. My knees and hips popped while I outstretched my legs. The stars were out in full view tonight. Not a single cloud in the sky. _So beautiful. I could sit out here all night. _I sighed and stood back up, this time much better on my feet. I climbed the rest of the stairs to the front door and knocked loudly. _Hopefully I won't wake Annabelle... _I waited for just a moment before the door was opened roughly by Sarah. She looked like she hadn't slept for a week. Her hair was all tangled up and messy and her eyes were red and puffy from crying.

"Elizabeth! Thank God you made it alright. Please, please come in." She exclaimed while wiping her eye of tears.

"Sarah, you look like a zombie. When was the last time you slept?" I retorted, stepping through the front door and taking off my boots.

"I could say the exact same thing," she wiped her eyes again and then pointed at me. "Are you hungry at all? I hadn't gone grocery shopping yet, but you're welcome to whatever you'd like in the kitchen." She ran her hands through her hair.

"No, no. I'm alright, thank you. I just need to get some sleep, and I think you do too." I gave her a hug and ran my hand up and down her back in an effort to try and soothe her. "Okay?"

"Okay. It is pretty late. I'll show you to your room." She said turning around to go up the stairs. We reached the second floor an turned down the hallway. We got the the door at the very end. "It's through here and up the stairs." She pointing to the door.

"Thank you sis. I'll see you in the morning, okay?" I said warmly.

"Okay. Love you." She sniffled and gave another hug. I hugged her back tightly.

I opened the door and went through. I quietly walked up the stairs, trying not to make them squeak. This was such an old farm house that everything made some sort of noise. I got to the top and there was a bed off to the far side of the room. I walked over to it and took off my backpack. I grabbed Moose and placed him on the nightstand, re-opening the lid and setting it to the side.

"Goodnight, Moose. Sleep tight." I whispered as I pulled off my pants and socks. I crawled into bed and quickly fell asleep.

* * *

10 hours later

* * *

I awoke groggily. I groaned and rolled over; rolling off the bed by accident. I hit the hardwood floor and took a deep breath. I landed on the same arm I landed on when I tripped running the other day. I slowly stood up while looking at my arm.

"HOLY FUCK! OWW OW OW OWWWW!" I venomously seethed while grabbing my arm. Blood started dripping down my arm again as the scab was torn off. _Son of a bitch. _I went down the stairs as fast as I could and opened the door. I had to get the bathroom and keep this bleeding under control. I didn't want to get any blood on the floor. I opened the closest door to me. A Closet. Next door, Sarah and Will's bedroom. Third door, another closet.

"Where the fuck is the bathroom?!" I whispered loudly to myself. I came to the last door on this floor and opened it. The bathroom. "Took long enough." I got to the sink and ran the water. It was freezing cold, but I didn't care. I stuck my forearm under the water. It washed away all the blood and I held it under the faucet for another minute or so. It stung bad, so I took my arm out of the sink and grabbed the closest towel to me. I wrapped my arm tightly with it and shut off the water. _Time to find Sarah. _Opening the bathroom door, I walked down the stairs and walked to the kitchen. Nothing. _Hmmm, where is she?_ I walked out to the living room and found Sarah, crashed out on the couch while Annabelle was sitting in her highchair watching cartoons. The volume on the tv wasn't even audible, so I turned the volume up and plopped down next to Sarah.

I startled her. "Sorry Sarah, I just woke up."

"No it's alright. I was just watching toon-toons with Annabelle. Are you hungry? Want me to make you something." She was about to get up when I put my arm out in front of her, stopping her front sitting up any further.

"No. You sit and relax. The reason I came is to help you out, not burden you. In fact, why don't you go take a bath and I'll watch Annabelle? Let you relax a little bit. How does that sound?" I asked her with a smile.

"Oh I don't know..."

"Well I do. Go soak in the tub for a little while. I think it would do you some good."

"Well alright, if you insist then. Thank you Elizabeth." She got up and walked up stairs.

"Mhmm," I said while watching 'toons with Annabelle. _I'm going to clean up just a touch in here. _I proceeded to pick up Annabelle's toys and put them away in her toy chest. I then got a rag from the kitchen and began wiping down the shelves and tops of tables. I went back into the kitchen and saw some dishes sitting in the sink. I washed them, dried them, and put them away. I quickly wiped down the counters and the kitchen table. _That should do it for now. _I went back into the living room. Annabelle was staring at me. Her cartoons were on commercial.

"Hi Annabelle. You don't know me but I'm your auntie Elizabeth." I spoke in a 'baby-like' voice. She began bubbling with laughter and clapped her hands. "Awe well aren't you just the cutest thing in the world." I picked her up and sang Twinkle Twinkle Little Star. She continued giggling and smiling. This was the first time I had picked up a baby on my own, with zero coercion from anyone. It was a good feeling. Her skin was super soft and she was so full of joy. "Let's go outside." I walked out onto the front porch and walked to the railing. The view was absolutely breath-taking. The sun was shining and birds were out chirping. A slight breeze blew my hair around mt head. This was amazing bike riding weather. I walked around the porch. It went along all sides of the house. I really liked it here. Plenty of trees. Fresh air. _I could see myself living in this area for a while_. I sat on the porch with Annabelle for what seemed like hours and soon enough she became cranky. I didn't know what she wanted or needed. _And this is why I'm not good with babies._ I quickly took her inside and upstairs. I walked into Sarah and Will's bedroom and knocked on their bathroom door.

"Hey Sarah, Annabelle is getting cranky and I think she might start crying any second. What do I need to do?" I asked through the door.

"Just hang on a second." She said. I danced around with Annabelle to try and keep her from crying. Making funny faces and sounds seemed to help only a little. Sarah finally came out of the bathroom fully dressed and her hair was wet from bathing. "There's mommy's little angel." She sounded like she was in much better spirits. "I think she might just need to eat and take a nap, however," she sniffed at her daughter's diaper and made a sour face, "it's always good to double check the diaper. Could you please change her while I get her food ready?"

"Yeah definitely. I think I've seen it done in movies before." I laughed while taking Annabelle to the diaper changing station next to her crib.

"All you have to do is- woah! Why do you have a towel wrapped around your forearm? Are you okay?!" She asked quickly

"No it's okay. I'm fine. I had fallen out of bed this morning and accidentally opened a scab that wasn't finished healing. I had it on earlier when I was talking to you downstairs."

"Oh... well as long as you're okay I guess. But like I was saying before, just take that one off, use a wipe and clean her up, apply a little baby powder, and put on a new one. Simple as that. I'll be downstairs in the kitchen." She smiled as she walked out the door of the bedroom. I took a deep breath. _I can do this. It's just a diaper. _I slowly pulled off the tabs on the old one and opened it.

"Oh my goodness! How can so much poop come out such a small person!" I yelled, waving my hands in front of my nose. The smell was absolutely horrendous. I heard Sarah faintly laughing from downstairs. _Okay, just breathe. I can do this. _I pulled the used diaper out from under her and quickly threw it in the bin next to the changing station. I grabbed a bunch of wipes and started cleaning everything. I made sure I was very thorough. Annabelle was giggling and drooling a little bit. "What's so funny poopy-butt?" I laughed as I dusted some baby powder over the area that I wiped and then I grabbed a fresh diaper from her diaper bag. I secured it and she was ready to go. "Yay! No more nasty shit." I whispered under my breath. I've never liked to curse around children, but at three months, I don't think she can understand me, or even mimic me.

"You ready for some nom-noms, Annabelle? Let's go!" I took her downstairs to the kitchen and Sarah had prepared her milk. "Here's the big girl, Sarah. All cleaned up."

"Thank you Elizabeth, I appreciate it." She grabbed Annabelle from me and took her to the living room.

"No problem." I whispered as she walked away. I took a deep breath and began scouring the kitchen for something to eat. "Looks like there's a whole lot of nothing in here.. hmm" I walked into the living room. "Hey Sarah, we should go grocery shopping."


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone! Chapter three coming at 'cha!**

* * *

Two Months later

* * *

I can tell that my being here while Will was gone has helped Sarah out more than I could have ever hoped for. We heard from him about a month back and he has been back home for about a week so far. The day he came home was incredible. The sun was slowly on its way to setting and he arrived in a black GMC Topkick. Sarah was on the front porch with Annabelle when he pulled up. I was in the living room and heard her yell his name. I quickly got up and ran out the front door. I looked out and saw him kiss Sarah and hold Annabelle. My breath caught in my chest, he was home, finally. I stayed on the porch until they came back. It's so good to see my brother, alive and well. I haven't left yet because I've struggled to say goodbye to any of them. I didn't want to leave. I had half a notion to ask to stay here, but I don't think I could ever ask that of them. This is their home that they have worked hard for. I'd just be imposing.

Sarah and I have grown so close, too. We'd stay up for hours late at night just talking about anything and everything, watching movies and making interesting foods. Thinking about this is so cliche, but it's like we were the best friends we've both never had. They hadn't asked or even hinted at me leaving, so I figured I was still welcome. It was just such a difficult decision. I didn't even know how to bring up the topic. Little did I know that it was about to take place.

It was late one summer night. I was sitting out on the porch, thinking about my life and what I wanted out of it. I didn't really have much figured out. When I had left Pennsylvania two months ago, I had figured I'd be back and doing the same thing in no time, but this place has grown on me. And besides, I had been fired from the security company. I tried to explain to them my situation, but as it turns out, the boss is a complete tool and didn't want to hear any of it. So alas, I am without any income. I still had my apartment back in PA, but I thought about letting my landlord know I wouldn't be able to come back for the lack of funds. I spent nearly all of my savings here. Gas and food wasn't cheap and it took its toll on my account.

"I might have some damn money if I quit this nasty habit." I said, chuckling, as I lit up a cigarette. I had picked up smoking in the service, and had quit there for a while, but every time something stressful comes up, I'd feel the need to smoke. The menthol is very soothing and it helps clear up my head. I stared off the porch at the night sky. I heard some one walk out the front door and come up behind me. I looked back and saw my brother looking at me. "Hey bro."

"Hey Elizabeth, can I talk to you about something? It's kind of important.." He mumbled off on the last part.

I stood up and took a hit of my cigarette. "Sure. What's going on?" I walked towards the edge of the porch. I was getting nervous and I didn't know what he was going to address me about. I was also still a bit irritated already from the thoughts I was having before he even came out. _Stay calm._

"Well, first off, I just want to say that Sarah and I both are so grateful that you came out here to support her in our time of need. I don't really know how I could ever repay you for that. But I'm going to be honest though, when I heard about it, I almost didn't believe it. It's so unlike you doing something like that so out-of-the-blue."

"Was that really so out-of-the-blue? For all we knew, you had died. I think you would have done the same thing if the shoe was on the other foot." I said a bit abruptly. I was partially offended that he thought that about me. I took another hit of my cigarette.

"Well, I suppose I didn't mean it like that. I just mean that-"

I was getting pissed off, so I abruptly cut him off. "That what, Will? That I'm typically an uncaring asshole? Or that I normally don't care about anyone but myself? Well I've got some news for you, Will. Since the day I got here, Sarah and I have been best friends. And Annabelle, she means the absolute fucking world to me; even though I hadn't known her before two months ago." I started to break down a bit. "You guys are the only family I have left. And I don't want to miss out on anymore. No more." He came up to give me a hug, but I pushed him away. "I'm alright, thank you." I took a deep breath and continued. "Will, I lost my job and there isn't anything left for me in Pennsylvania..." I trailed off, pulling myself together.

"Elizabeth, I'm so sorry. But, this is actually something Sarah and I were thinking about." I looked at him and ran my free hand through my hair. "We were wondering what your plan was. Did you have anything figured out about getting back to Pennsylvania?"

"No. Not yet. I don't have much money left and I certainly don't have enough to make it back to PA." I took another hit of my cigarette.

"Okay. Well Sarah and I were wondering, if you'd like to live here. With us." He said smiling, opening his arms. "There plenty of jobs to choose from in town, and-"

"Are you serious? Will that's... I mean, I don't know if that's.. Wow." I put my free hand up to my mouth in a disbelieving manner. "You're kidding me, right?"

"Not at all. We both want you to stay here with us. I mean, come on, you're my little sister. Why not?" He laughed while bending me over and giving me a noogie.

"Thank you so much!" I said pulling away from him. "Careful or I'll end up burning you with my cigarette, man!" He finally stopped, but he was still laughing.

"I know, I gotcha. But hey, like I was saying, there's plenty of places around town to get a job. Is there anything you need moved from your apartment?"

"Well yeah, if I had the money to move it I would, but it's just some furniture and clothes is all. And don't you think about giving me any money for it either." I pointed at him in a suspecting manner.

"Hey I was just asking. It's the same apartment from when you got out of active duty, right?"

"Yeah, why?" I asked taking the last puff from my cigarette and extinguishing the cherry underneath my boots.

"Well I can get TMO to move you're stuff for you."

"No you can't. It doesn't work like that.. does it?" I asked, crossing my arms over my chest.

"Well, I'm not in the same type of duty position you were. At the risk of sounding full of myself, I'm a bit more important to the government than you were and I get a couple of nicer perks that you never knew about or even received." He winked at me and pointed to the GMC Topkick, "that being one of them."

"No shit? That's government issued!? I thought you just bought that because you were going through a 'mid-life crisis' or something." I asked exuberantly, walking down the stairs and over to the vehicle. "Why doesn't it have government plates?" I looked at him quizzically while walking around the big truck.

"Well, to put it simply, it's not you're standard government vehicle." He said, scratching the back of his head.

"Well shit, I'd say so. The pieces of scrap we worked with were completely substandard, and that was on good days." I walked completely around the vehicle. "This is.. wow. I can't believe that... Are you fucking with me, bro? Because you almost had me! So how much did it run you?"

"Hahaha! No I'm being serious. That truck technically doesn't belong to me, it's a part of my organization."

"Can I see inside it?" I asked excitedly. He looked unsure. "Please Will! I've never been inside such a big truck.. Well, I have, but it wasn't nearly as awesome as this one is." I was referring to the work trucks overseas.

"Uhm, sure I guess so, but only for a minute." He put his hand in his pocket and then the lights flicked on and off. "It's unlocked now."

"Yay. Thank you!" I climbed up the drivers side of the truck and then closed the door behind me. The interior was all black, exactly matching the exterior. "Wow, this is really nice. So clean!" I rubbed my hands on the steering wheel and took a deep breath. I wouldn't mind driving this from time to time if he would allow it. _What is Will doing? _I looked out the tinted window and it looked like he was talking to himself. "Weirdo." I opened the door and jumped out. "This is really nice Will. I wouldn't have thought you'd ever drive a GMC, but here you are." I patted the side of the truck.

"Yeah, didn't have a whole lot of choice in the matter of make or model, hah." He said, chuckling.

"Oh well. As long as it doesn't drive like a piece of shit and break down every other mile, then I suppose it's okay. But hey, I'm getting tired. Will I see you in the morning, bro?" I asked as I walked towards the front porch.

"I'll be here." He said.

"Alright, man. Goodnight. See you tomorrow. And thank you for everything." I smiled warmly at him and continued into the house. He followed suit after a couple minutes. I made it up to my room and stripped off my shirt and pants. "Goodnight Moose." I yawned and rolled to the middle of the bed and drifted off to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Forth chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

It was a brand new day. The sun was just coming up as I rolled out of bed. _God, that shit is too bright. _I squinted at the window. I slowly put on a tank top and shorts then trudged down the stairs to the second floor. I looked out a window facing the front yard. There wasn't a cloud in the sky, at least any I could see anyways. The truck was still here, so Will wasn't lying last night. I went to the bathroom and washed my face and brushed my teeth. _I'm feeling up for a run this morning. _I chuckled and went downstairs, walking out through the living room and through the front door. I walked down off the porch and started stretching and warming up a bit. When I still lived in my apartment in PA, I did the warming up and stretching inside because I wasn't comfortable with so many people around. Out here, there wasn't anyone. No neighbors for at least a mile in each direction. This was the kind of area I liked; when there seemed to be more wildlife than people.

I took a deep breath as I stretched my legs out. The sun was shining vividly off of the hood of my brother's truck. _I wonder where my brother is anyways._ The door to his and Sarah's room was open and neither were in there earlier. _Hmmm. Oh well, I'll find them after my run. _I began running down the long driveway towards the road. As I was running, I began to do a lot of thinking. _I wouldn't mind talking to my brother about his job. It just confuses me so much on why he would be issued a brand new GMC Topkick. It doesn't have government plates and none of it makes any sense. He uses it more for personal use than anything, which is a big NO-NO for gov vehicles. _I reached the end of the driveway and turned right on to the gravel road. I kept running until I reached the end of that road, which was about a mile down. I decided to turn around here and I started on my way back. About 15 minutes later, I was back at the house. _I need a cigarette. I thought I left the pack out here last night._ I scoured the porch looking for my pack of cigarettes. Nothing. _Dammit._

I walked in the house and found Sarah with Annabelle in the living room. "Hey Sarah, have you seen my cigarettes? I thought I left them on the porch, but they aren't there."

"Can't say I have. Sorry. Maybe they're in your room?"

"Good idea. I may have left them up there." I climbed both sets of stairs quickly. I searched my room and nothing. "Well, shit. Guess I'll have to buy more then."

I walked downstairs to the living room. "Sarah, I'm going to buy more cigarettes. Need anything from the store while I'm out?"

"Actually yes, I have a list of stuff, if it isn't too much trouble?" She handed me a decently long list with some cash.

"Sarah, I only have my motorcycle. I'll have to borrow your car to get all this."

"Shoot, that's right. You'll have to take Iro-" she coughed loudly, "Will's truck in that case. My car is having issues. So Will took it to the shop early this morning and isn't back yet." She smiled at me.

"But Will told me that's his work truck. Is it okay to go for groceries with it?"

"Of course it is. I had to take it one day last week to a doctor's appointment for Annabelle, remember?"

"Oh, well okay then. Where are the keys?"

"Uhm.. it has a 'start' button that you just push. You don't need keys."

I looked at her confused. _I know for a fact that the keys need to be in or near the vehicle for that to work._ "Okay... well, I'll be back soon." I walked out the door and down the stairs. I walked up to the driver's side and opened the door. To my surprise, it was unlocked. I hopped up and closed the door. "Where's the damn button?" I murmured to myself. I found it and the engine roared to life. "Fair enough Sarah, fair enough." I backed away from the house and headed towards town. I began to become uncomfortable. I needed a cigarette.

I reached the store and parked quickly. I opened the door, locked it and hopped down, simultaneously closing it as I turned my body. I quickly walked in and pulled out the shopping list. _Non refrigerated items first._

About 30 minutes later, I was finished and walked out of the store. I reached the truck and tried to open the door behind the driver's door. Locked. "Ahh FUCK!"

I walked around the back of the truck and opened the door to the bed. I placed all the groceries in the bed and closed the door. I walked around to the driver's door. Locked. "Lord Almighty, I need a fucking cigarette. And of course, I forgot to buy some." I walked back into the store and quickly bought some menthol cigarettes.

Emerging back out of the store, I walked towards the truck. I lit up a cigarette and leaned up against the vehicle. I took a deep hit of my cigarette. I proceeded to pull out my phone and called my brother. I rang three times before he picked up.

"Hey what's up?" He yelled into the phone. I had to pull it off of my ear from the sudden volume. I put him on speaker phone.

"Hey, so I had to take the truck to the store and I locked it out of habit. How do you unlock it?"

"Ohh, uhm..." He went silent for a minute.

"Will, you still there? Come on bro, I have milk and I don't want it to spoil before I get home." I took another hit of my cigarette.

"Okay... try the door now. IT SHOULD BE UNLOCKED!" He yelled the last part and made me flinch.

"Holy shit, try yelling louder next time. I don't think everyone in the parking lot heard you!" I tried the door. It was unlocked. I hopped in. "Hey it's unlocked. Thanks. How did you do that, by the way?"

_"Uhm,_ well hey I have to go. I'll talk to you later sis. Bye!" He hung up.

"Okay then, rude." I put my phone into my pocket and buckled up. I turned on the truck and left the parking lot. _This cigarette is amazing._ I turned on the radio and turned it up. "YES. Love this song." 'Am I Wrong' by Nico & Vinz was on. I sung along to the song with the windows down. I took another hit of my cigarette and smiled. _It's such a good day today.__  
_

On my way back to the house, I noticed a cop car parked along the side of the road. The driver had a mustache and aviator sun glasses on. He stared at me the entire time we drove by. It didn't have on it whether it was a county or state trooper. _Weird..._

I looked in the rear view mirror watching him as he pulled out behind us. "Don't you fucking do it. Don't do it." He put on his lights and sirens. "Fucking-A man, I wasn't even doing anything wrong! Ugh." I began to slow down and pull off the road. I stopped and the cop stopped behind me. I tried looking for the registration in the glove box, but there wasn't any. "Fuck."

The cop was standing outside the window. I rolled it down and took a hit of my cigarette. "What can I do for ya, sir?" I asked him while staring straight ahead. He didn't say anything. I waited a couple of seconds. "Are you hard of hearing, sir?" I looked at him. Still nothing. _Hmmm. _I was about to ask him a third time if he was alright, but suddenly he lunged for me and started choking me. I put my hands around his to try to peel them off. I tried burning him with my cigarette, but he didn't flinch. His hands were ice-cold. _FUCK. WHAT THE HELL?! _"What the fuck?! Get off of me!" I struggled to speak through the pressure he was applying to my neck. In the instant he lunged for me, the truck started rolling up the window and peeling out. The cops arms released me after a second of running along side the truck. I coughed and tried to regain my composure while the truck continued speeding up without my foot on the pedal. "OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! I'M NOT DOING THAT!" I started to freak out as the truck pulled to the right. I grasped my seat belt as we began to go off-road through a field. The bumps made me bounce around in the seat. I screamed as my head smashed off the window. I felt blood running down my head as we hit another bump. I hit my head off the window again and blacked out.

I woke up face down in the grass. I couldn't hear anything but ringing. I realized that I was in shock and rolled on to my back. I bent my knees and tried breathing deeply. I was able to calm myself as I looked up at the sky. _I feel like I'm about to puke. _I then felt large vibrations. I turned my head to the right and saw something I would have never believed to be true. _I must be dreaming. _I watched two large black robots fighting. Firing rounds at each other and dodging each others attacks. They were coming closer. _I can't be lying here, I'll be crushed._ I tried to crawl away, but I didn't get far. The robots were right above me. I could hear them yelling insults at each other. I rolled to my side and expelled the contents of my stomach, which wasn't much. I felt awful. The robots stepped over me while fighting. I doubt the even knew I was under them. I tried to get up and run to the tree line. I stumbled and fell a couple of times, but I kept going until I was in the trees.

I fell to the ground while grabbing on to a tree. I turned to face the robots. Suddenly, a large blue Peterbilt truck showed up near me. It looked to start breaking apart, but it began to form into another robot. "OH MY GOD?!" I screamed and ran further into the woods, back towards what I thought was the road. "This is NOT happening. This is NOT happening!" I ran as fast as my legs could carry me. I got far enough that I couldn't hear the clanking metal or the voices anymore. It was silent. I stopped running and listened closer. Nothing. "I'm not sticking around here. I need to get home. NOW." I didn't know where I was at all. I pulled my phone out of my pocket and called my brother. One ring. Two rings. Three rings.

"Hey, where are yo-" Will began to say.

"Will I need help. I'm lost. I'm kind of struggling through something here." I began to struggle over what to say first.

"Elizabeth, what's going on?" He sounded worried. For good reason too.

"Will, I don't even-" I pulled the phone down and smacked myself in the head. _FOCUS! _"Will, I was driving home and a cop pulled me over."

"Were you arrested or something? Do you need me to come get you?"

"No... and yes. Will I don't know how to explain this properly. I need you to come get me. But I don't know where I am. Please help me. I'm struggling here, man." I began to choke over my words. Was I crying now? I think I might be. _Holy shit man. Not cool. _

"Eli-eth, y-'e br-ing up. I c- -ar -u."

I pulled my phone down and looked, I had one bar. And it was fading fast. "SHIT! Will! Will can you hear me? Will? Please... Will?" The call disconnected as I completely lost service. "No... not good. Not good." I didn't hear anything else. No birds, no wind, nothing. I decided to run back to the clearing to see if the robots were still there. Maybe I was just dreaming. Maybe all that robot stuff was just my head and eyes playing with me. I reached the clearing and quickly hunkered down by a tree. _Shit, two are still here. This is for real. Don't panic. Don't panic. Holy shit, this is real. _I began to hyperventilate. They looked over at me. _I'm about to die._


	5. Chapter 5

**Fifth chapter. Wowzers!**

* * *

_They saw me. I can't believe they saw me. I barely poked my head around the tree and they saw me. Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! _I felt the vibrations and heard the footsteps of the gargantuan robots coming closer. I needed to get away, and quickly. I decided to run along the tree line away from them. It was now or never. I bolted and looked at them as I ran. They were so close to me. "GET AWAY FROM ME!" I screamed as I ran. It seems they stopped for a second before running towards me. _OH NO! _I could feel panic setting in as I ran. It was exactly like one of those dreams where you're running as hard as you can, but you can't seem to get away. I pushed as hard as I could to get away.

I looked back and only saw one chasing me. _I thought there were two._ I faced where I was running again and I noticed the other was running up beside me in the tree line. I screamed and changed direction away from both of the monsters. I felt as though I was running so fast, but it wasn't fast enough because the robots jumped over me and landed right in my path. I skidded to a stop and turned around. I started running again and I began to lose hope in getting away. I heard them running up behind me again and I tripped over my own feet in a frantic rush to run faster. My heart stopped as I flew through the air. I had tried to catch myself with my forearm, but I couldn't swing it out in time. I heard my pulse loudly in my ears as I fell.

Ringing. That's all I heardI landed roughly on the ground. My face had smashed into the ground and I instantly broke my nose from the blunt force trauma. The blood began pouring out of my nose and down my throat as I coughed up more blood. It had an iron/coppery taste to it. I rolled over on to my back as I kept coughing up blood. The last thing I remember before blacking out in the field, was the eerie glowing blue eyes that came closer to my face. My body then went limp on the ground.

* * *

I heard a humming with murmurs in the background. Was it the air conditioner? No, it sounded more like a simple fan. I woke up in the living room. I was laying on the couch and I had bandages on my head and I had gauze up my nose. A fan was pointed at me and the breeze felt amazing against my hot skin. Sarah was next to me and this weird looking guy was standing right next to me, talking to her. My eyes were adjusting to the light and my hearing was perking up. I groaned and tried to sit up. I could feel the sweat on my forehead bead up and run down my face. I felt gross.

"Woah there. I'm going to need you lay back down. You've hit your head pretty hard." He saw that I wasn't listening to his instructions. "Sarah can you talk to her please?" The strange man said.

"Elizabeth, how are you feeling?" Sarah asked me as she brushed my hair away from my face.

I grunted, "I feel awful. What time is it? How did I get home? SHIT, where are the giant robots? Sarah, is everyone okay?" I frantically spoke while trying to sit up again.

"No, Elizabeth please, lay back down. You're not well."

"Sarah, get off of me. I want to stand up." I was getting very irritated. "Where is my brother?"

"Please lay back dow-"

"SARAH! STOP. LET. ME. UP." I said assertively as she back away from me. The strange man stepped up and tried to put me back down on the couch. "Back off! I don't know who the fuck you are, but I will sure as Hell lay into you if you get in my way." I pointed at him right in his face. He put his hands in the air.

"Fair enough Elizabeth, just try to go slowly. You've body has experienced a decent bit of trauma." He spoke calmly and directly.

"Is anyone going to answer my question? Where the fuck is Will?" I stumbled with my steps a bit. "And I need a cigarette." I said dizzily. Sarah handed me my pack of cigarettes and I got one out as I walked towards the porch.

"Wait. Will is outside.. but I don't know if you should go out there just yet. Wait, Elizabeth!" Sarah shot up and tried to grab me before I went out the door.

"Sarah. I need a cigarette and I'm not smoking in the house." I evaded her grasp. It was dark as I walked out on the porch as I lit up my cigarette. I took a big hit of it and looked out at the lawn. I stopped dead in my tracks. "Oh.. my.. God." I backed up against the screen door as I looked up towards the robots. I saw Will standing out there. _They're here. How is this happening. And there's more of them. _I immediately dropped my cigarette and bolted down the sides stairs towards the woods. I couldn't see a whole lot since it was dark out, but the moon was full. Suddenly I heard my brother yell.

"ELIZABETH! WAIT! STOP IT'S OKAY!" I heard him shout to me. I skidded to a stop and turned around. _Is he crazy?! Those things are going to kill us... I think._

The one robot began walking towards me. It's piercing blue eyes watched me cautiously. I was only about ten feet or so from the trees, so I began walking backwards. I began to move my feet faster. There must have been a rock or root or something that I caught with my foot, because I fell backwards and smacked on to the ground. I knocked the wind out of my lungs and began gasping for air as I grabbed my head. I hit the back of my head pretty hard. I started seeing spot in the night sky. "Oh wow." I groaned as Will came running up to me.

"Elizabeth, are you okay?" he asked as he helped me lean up.

"Will, what are those things and why are they on our front lawn?" I asked slowly and slightly out of breath while watching the one robot walk closer.

"It's a bit of a long story, but believe me when I tell you that they are the good guys." He chuckled lightly.

"I was pulled over by a cop today and the next thing I knew I was being choked and the truck drove off on its own and I hit my head and I..." I began to trail off as I looked up at the robots towering over us. Sarah and the strange man walked out and were walking towards us. I began to feel warmth radiating from my crotch area and trickling down my thighs. "I think I pissed myself Will. Like just now. It just happened." I got to my knees and knelt there. I was so embarrassed. "I'm definitely going to need another cigarette, bro." Sarah had brought them from the porch from where I had dropped them. She handed them to me again. "Thank you, Sarah." I took one out and lit it up. "So let me get this straight. They're the good guys." I pointed to the robots standing around us. "Do I even want to know who the bad guys are?" Will chuckled.

"Well, you already met Barricade." The tallest robot said.

I looked up at the one who just spoke. My hand was trembling as I brought the cigarette back to my mouth. I ran my free hand through my hair, attempting to collect my thoughts while looking at the massive robot. _It speaks English. And I'm listening to it._

"Elizabeth Lennox, my name is Optimus Prime." He leaned down closer to my level. "We are autonomous robotic organisms from the planet Cybertron."

I was completely lost in his luminescent blue eyes. I saw understanding, maturity, and loyalty; I also saw courage and selflessness. _Incredible. _I didn't feel threatened anymore. Not after I looked into his eyes.

"If... you're not from Earth, then what are you all doing here?" I kept staring into his eyes as he answered. I took another deep hit of my cigarette.

"It's quite a long story. Perhaps we should transform to our alternate modes and talk to you with our holograms. It might be easier for you to take in the information." He suggested as he leaned back up. Suddenly the robots began to transform into vehicles. The one I did recognize was the black GMC Topkick. _Holy shit! I was driving a robot..._

"Wow" I gasped as they transformed. I slowly stood up, watching the holograms stepping out of the driver side of all the robot/cars.

* * *

After explaining everything there was to explain, I was no longer left in the dark. I knew it all, literally. We were sitting on the porch and I had finished the entire pack of cigarettes. The sun was just starting to come up over the tree line. The autobots were all still in their vehicle mode and their holograms were sitting on the porch with Will and I. I was completely lost in my thoughts. They all were silent waiting for me to say something.

I stood up and clapped my hands. "Well, thank you for explaining everything to me. I suppose it's time for me to clean myself up and go to sleep." I looked at Will. "I'll see you when I wake up." I then turned towards the autobots. I grunted and walked into the house.

"Well, she handled it a bit better than I imagined.." Will said as I was heading up the stairs. I drew some bath water and undressed. I put my pants and underwear into the sink as I drew hot water into it. _I can't believe I actually pissed myself too. _I got into the bathtub and relaxed. _Will wasn't kidding when he said his job was way different than mine was. I feel like such a fool. _I soaked for at little and then showered. I got out, dried myself and then went to my room. I plopped down onto my bed and fell asleep. I didn't have the energy to even get under the covers.


	6. Chapter 6

**Sixth chapter.  
****I just wanted to let you all know that I'm not planning on make this a long story.  
I intend to wrap this up in a couple more chapters.  
****ERH MAH GERD!**

* * *

I woke up feeling worn out. Almost as though I hadn't slept at all. _Last night felt like such a dream. _I thought as I sat up in my bed and rubbed my eyes. _Was it a dream? _I questioned myself as I got out of bed and trolled down the stairs. I went straight to the bathroom to freshen up. I brushed my teeth and washed my face. I started to pee when I heard strange noise coming from outside. I finished what I started and washed my hands and quickly went downstairs to the porch. _It wasn't a dream. That's for sure. _I thought as I looked off the porch at the two robots.

I just stared at Optimus and Ironhide as they talked about something that I couldn't quite make out. I watched their mannerisms and demeanor. It seemed as though they were on the verge of arguing. I walked out off the porch and headed towards them. I reached their feet and continued to watch them. I don't think they noticed me as I sat down on the grass next to them. I sighed loudly as I rested back on the grass and starred up at their faces. My exhale of air alerted them to my presence. Ironhide was the first to speak.

"Oh look, Optimus. It's Elizabeth. I almost didn't recognize her since she wasn't running, screaming or hurting herself." He scoffed and transformed into his vehicle mode and drove away towards the barn.

"Well hello to you too, Ironhide." I frowned and sat up, watching him leave. I then looked up at Optimus. "What's his problem?"

"I wouldn't be able to tell you. He's been very irritated since his fight with Barricade in the field yesterday." He crossed his arms and watched Ironhide pull behind the barn.

"Hmm. Do you think it might be because of me and how I responded to both of you? I was pretty freaked out yesterday." I asked honestly.

"No, I doubt it. Ironhide doesn't normally care much about humans, especially when it comes to considering how they may think." He shook his head and sighed. "I was just trying to ask him myself before you had come outside. He's quite the stubborn autobot."

"Do you think that he would talk to me? I wouldn't mind trying to help you figure out what his issue is." I asked.

"I suppose it's worth a shot. He is just parked behind the barn there." He pointed to where we last saw Ironhide. "However, I need to go attend to some other business at the Witwicky residence. Goodbye Elizabeth." He then transformed and went down the driveway.

I stayed sitting for a couple minutes. Enjoying the warm breeze and the feel of the sunshine on my skin. I stared up to the sky while slowly breathing in. I felt so relaxed. The birds were chirping in the trees and I could hear the leaves billowing in the wind. Part of me didn't even want to go talk to him. I feel like it would just lead to an argument. So I stayed laying for a long time. The sun made me feel so comfortable lying on the ground. I began to stop opening my eyes and I quickly fell asleep.

* * *

**_~~~0~~~_**

**_I was inside of Ironhide driving. Everything was fine, until I began to see a faint figure in the distance. Ironhide then started going faster and faster towards the figure. I could finally make out what it was as we were barreling towards it. Barricade. He was transformed and running towards us. I began to panic and hyperventilate. Suddenly Barricade jumped up to slam down on us."IRONHIDE!" I screamed and grabbed my head in an effort to protect myself. I then heard clanging and twisting metal. Looking up, I found that I was laying in a field. I only saw one. It was Barricade. He was in front of me, his piercing red eyes staring daggers at me. His fingers looked like talons as they eerily clenched into fists. He was walking towards me chuckling menacingly. I stayed on the ground. There was no where to run away. He stood right in front of me. I watched him raise his left arm. "Die, worthless human." He then proceeded to slam his fist down on me._**

**_~~~0~~~_**

* * *

I sat up abruptly, gasping; my breathing sharp and uneven. I was sweating and cold. I crossed my legs and leaned forward to calm myself. "It was just a dream." _Holy shit. _I slowly rose to my feet and turned around to go back to the house. I stopped mid step when I saw the Topkick parked right behind me. I nearly ran right into the front grill. "Woah. What are you doing right here?" I asked shakily. He transformed and stood tall.

"You had called my name and so I came over. I'll go now." He started to turn away.

"No. No it's all good. I, uhm, just had a bad dream." I ran my hands through my hair to get it out of my face. "I did want to talk to you, if that's okay?" I jogged to him. He looked down at me and then looked back up.

"Sure. What." He asked bluntly.

"Well.. to be frank, I just wanted to know why you are being such an asshole. Optimus told me that this started after your fight with Barricade the other day. Although I wouldn't know because you kind of seem like you're an ass all the time." I crossed my arms over my chest defiantly.

"I don't have time for this crap." He turned and walked away.

I took a deep breath and held it. _I suppose this isn't too far from what I thought would happen. _I ran up to get in front of him._  
_

"Just what the fuck is your problem, huh?" I yelled up at him, holding my arms out in a challenging manner.

"I thought I told you I don't have time for this. What don't you get about that?" He asked while still walking away.

I stopped running and stood still. My head hung down in defeat. "Please Ironhide. Will you please talk to me. I just want to know if it's because of me." I sounded so pathetic.

"You wanna know what my problem is? My problem is you. You were the cause of all of that. You decided it would be a good idea to stop for Barricade. You're such an idiot." He scoffed at me.

I instantly felt my blood pressure rising as he spoke to me with such venom in his voice. _How dare he!_

"How can you be so stupid?! Just use your processor here. How was I suppose to know that was a decepticon?! For all I knew, it was just some random cop doing his job!" I yelled at him.

"You should have never stopped!" He yelled back.

"You shouldn't have even let me stop, Mr. High and Mighty! You do have that control don't you?! Why is this all my fault? How could I have known, huh? How?!" I asked.

He then transformed and drove off down the driveway, burning a bit of rubber whilst leaving. I threw my hands in the air and laughed.

"Is that how you handle your problems? Just run away? Absolutely un-fucking-believable." I walked back into the house and went about my day.

* * *

**IRONHIDE POV**

_I could have sworn I just heard her call my name._ She was asleep on the lawn. I drove near her and parked. I watched her for a couple minutes. _She appears to be leaking lubricants through her skin for some reason_. Suddenly she sat up, breathing very heavily. After a minute, she crosses her legs and leans forward.

"It was just a dream."She said and slowly got up and turned around. It appears that she didn't see me until she turned around and nearly ran right into me. "Woah. What are you doing right here?" She asked, sounding a bit nervous.

"You had called my name and so I came over. I'll go now." I simply stated and began to turn away. _Why was I just sitting here watching her anyways?_

"No. No it's all good. I, uhm, just had a bad dream." She said, "I did want to talk to you, if that's okay?" She jogged up to me. I looked down at her and then looked back up. _What could she possibly want to talk to me about?_

"Sure. What." I asked bluntly, hoping that she wouldn't bring up anything about yesterday.

"Well.. to be frank, I just wanted to know why you are being such an asshole. Optimus told me that this started after your fight with Barricade the other day. Although I wouldn't know because you kind of seem like you're an ass all the time." She crossed her arms over her chest. _Now she has an attitude._

"I don't have time for this crap." I said and walked away. She jogged back up to me again. _Quite the persistent femme._

"Just what the fuck is your problem, huh?" She yelled, holding her arms out to her side.

"I thought I told you I don't have time for this. What don't you get about that?" I stated while still walking away.

She stopped running and stood still. Her head then hung down. "Please Ironhide. Will you please talk to me. I just want to know if it's because of me."

_She sounded just like Chromia, before she had passed away. But this issue is none of her business! She doesn't deserve to know about her! _"You wanna know what my problem is? My problem is YOU. YOU were the cause of all of that. YOU decided it would be a good idea to stop for Barricade. YOU are such an idiot." He scoffed at me. Her face began to change color. It became clear that I just pissed her off.

"How can you be so stupid?! Just use your processor here. How was I suppose to know that was a decepticon?! For all I knew, it was just some random cop doing his job!" She shouted up at me. _I know that you wouldn't have known. I would truly be a fool for being mad at you for that.._

"You should have never stopped!" I futilely yelled back._  
_

"You shouldn't have even let me stop, Mr. High and Mighty! You do have that control don't you?! Why is this all my fault? How could I have known, huh? How?!" She asked me, almost as if she were pleading with me to clarify. _I can't answer her. Not now._

I transformed and took off down the driveway, ensuring that I kicked up some rocks and dirt as I left to hopefully ensure my point. I heard her laughing in the distance.

"Is that how you handle your problems? Just run away? Absolutely un-fucking-believable." I heard her scream fading as I drove away. _Foolish human. She knows absolutely nothing. So why do I feel so bad about her getting hurt? It's not my fault. I did everything I could, and she still got hurt. She still got hurt..._


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry about the larger than normal delay in the update. Work and such!  
WARNING: This chapter will contain intense detail of violence, gore, etc.  
****HERE WE GO! ****Chaptaa numbaa seven.**

* * *

About two and a half weeks have passed since my argument with Ironhide. We haven't said much to each other since; just a lot of passing glances and glares. I haven't been too worried about it though. I have, however, been keeping myself occupied with job searching in town. Optimus volunteered to take me twice and we have gotten to know each other fairly well. He's a very good friend and an even better leader. He had shared some stories about the war on Cybertron and he had taught me how to drive him. Not surprisingly, he was also an amazing teacher; very patient and helpful. We had slowly began to form a stronger friendship. I shared stories of my experiences of our war and a lot of the bad things I've gone through. He's also an amazing listener.

It was early one morning and I was planning on going for a run. I pulled my hair up into a high pony tail and pulled on my sneakers. I grabbed my phone and pulled up the music I had downloaded on it. Plugging in my head phones as I walked down the stairs and walked out the door and out on to the porch. I began stretching on the lawn. The sun was hidden behind overcast. It looked like it had the potential for raining. I wasn't concerned about it. I don't mind running in the rain. There was a decent breeze blowing through my hair.

As I kept stretching, Ironhide started his engine and pulled away from the house and rolled around behind the garage._ He's still being a dick for no reason, I guess. Whatever._ I hopped up and started down the driveway. I got down to the end of the driveway and continued on the side of the road. Listening to my music, I had no idea the danger I was about to get myself into.

About half way through my run, I had noticed that it began drizzling. I then began to run just a smidgen faster. I had already run about a mile and a half, so I had another mile and a half to go. My legs already felt like jello and my heart felt like it was on fire. This was the best feeling ever. It was almost like an exercise induced high. My mind was able to push through the pain and stress and I felt incredible; powerful if you will. The wind picked up just a bit as the rain fell harder. It was one of those summer rains that just pours. I became completely soaked. Even my shoes began to squish from the accumulating water.

I learned to time my breathes in rhythm with my stride, or more like the vibrations that each step would radiate through me. I was running along the side of the road and I always ran against traffic. In my mind, it was safer. I could see all the cars coming towards me and I wouldn't have to put my trust in the drivers behind me. This way I felt safer and as though I always stood a chance if anything happened. I continued down the road towards home. I could see that a car was coming from the same way I was because of the light I could see from my peripherals . I wiped the rain/sweat off my face with my sleeve and then...

**BOOM**!

My world was euphorically spinning. My head turning over and over. I felt as though I was completely weightless. _Wait, am I the one doing flips? _I then became nauseated. I came to the slow realization that I was face down on the ground in a pool of blood and rain. _Is that my blood?! How would I be bleeding!? _The blood began to wash off of the street and onto the shoulder of the road. I couldn't hear anything. My ear ringing just like before. I tried to push myself up off the ground, but found extreme difficulty in moving at all. That's when it hit me, I couldn't move either of my arms. Hell, I couldn't even feel them.

As the rain poured down all around me, I felt myself fly through the air again, except this time there was excruciating pain. I screamed out in agony until I smacked into the ground across the road. I landed on my side, coughing up blood. I could hardly breathe. My breaths were short, shallow and very raspy. My hearing began to return to me. I shifted my eyes up into the rain and saw those almost demonic red orbs looking down on my broken body. I still couldn't move as it leaned down and picked my fragile frame up with its talon-like fingers; they punctured my skin and caused me to cry out again.

This monster was not gentle at all while it was doing this. It then held me up only by my arms and brought me up to eye level with him. _It this Barricade?_ I coughed up more blood onto my chin and cringed; my rib cage must be completely destroyed. The rain rinsed the blood down on to my shirt. I could taste it; the blood. It was very pungent, almost sickly sweet. I struggled even more to breathe now that it picked me up. I was dripping blood out of my nose and ears. The rain still poured down as he walked off of the road and into the trees. I felt it's talons slowly stab into my chest and twist. I gasped and more blood dripped from my mouth.

It then threw me into the clearing of a field. I felt weightless once more as I went airborne. I had zero control on where or how I landed. I roughly hit my back off the ground and skipped a few feet and then skidded on the wet grass. I had heard an internal cracking and snapping sound as I hit the ground. _That can't be good. _My bladder then began to empty itself without my control. _Is this really happening right now?  
_

My head truly was spinning out of control as I tried to comprehend the gravity of the situation I seemed to have found myself in. I was going into shock, this much I knew. My heart felt as though it was beating way too fast, tunnel vision kicked in, my entire body became cold as my blood pressure dramatically decreased. I hadn't yet gotten to the point of passing out though, sadly.

I felt like death as I struggled to blink through the tears and rain drops at the evil red orbs coming closer to my body. I wanted to cry, but found no energy. My back twisted in pain as I attempted to move my leg out from under me. The orbs stared into my eyes and came closer, literally inches from my face. It was blurry, but I saw that it was not Barricade like I had previously thought. I did not know this awful monster. I began to choke on my own blood as it filled my esophagus and engulfed my airway. My lungs could hardly push on because of the stab wound through my right lung.

_I'm not going to make it through this. I'm going to die. I'm going to die. Death. Dying. Me. Dead. _My thoughts raced as I held my gaze on the monster's eyes. I could not seem to escape the pain that was reaching havoc on my very soul. The rain continued to poured as I saw that I was being lifted again. This time I was upside down, facing this monster as it once again brought me to eye level. Being upside down had helped all the blood drain from my throat and I was once again able to breathe. It was extremely labored, but I could breathe nonetheless. I could feel blood dripping out of my nose and ears more profusely now. _I'm loosing a lot of blood._ I started gasping with every breath.

Suddenly, I was dropped to the ground and I felt large vibrations through the ground as I lay motionless in the muddy grass. I could hardly see through my hair, tears and blood as the monster turned around to face something else. I could see faint blue orbs in the distance, quickly coming towards the monster. I couldn't tell which of the autobots it was, but hallelujah that one showed up to help.

My vision began to fade in and out as I coughed up more and more blood. I then felt very light, but not like before when I was thrown. This was much gentler and much more peaceful. I then felt colder, almost as cold as ice. My vision faded out for the last time as I gazed up and quickly saw two blue lights coming closer to my face. I could hear my name being called, but it sounded so far away. It kept fading further away until I couldn't hear anything.

* * *

_Where am I? _I thought to myself as I slowly stood up. It was so bright, but my eyes did not need to adjust. I looked around me and found no one in sight. I sighed and started walking. After walking for about 5 minutes, I realized that I was going nowhere. I was stuck in the same place I had woken up in.

"What the fuck?" I said as I sat down. I put my head in my hands and began to cry. I don't even know why I started crying. I didn't know who I was, where I was, or why I was there. Then there was an even brighter light. I could see it through my hands, it was that bright. But, once again, my eyes didn't need to adjust. _Strange. _I took my hands down slowly and gasped. My heart felt as though it had just frozen. I couldn't look away from the raw power of the beauty that captured my eyes. It was an angel, or at least it appeared to be. I was absolutely dumbfounded for words as he offered his hand out to help me to my feet.

"It's time to go home, Elizabeth." He spoke with a deep booming voice.

I stared for what seemed like an eternity before I grabbed his hand and allowed him to lead me.

"Who are you?" I asked as he led me up by flight.

"I am Gabriel." He didn't look back at me as we continued our flight upwards.

_Incredible._


	8. Chapter 8

**Argh! Chapter eight matey! It t****ook me a pretty good chunk of time to finish this chapter. I just moved and then went on my honeymoon. So lots of stuff going on, BUT I have not forgotten!**

* * *

IRONHIDE POV

I watched her come out of the house and on the lawn. I didn't want to look at her, so I started up and rolled away. She hasn't said anything to me since our argument, which pleased me. At least I didn't have to deal with her anymore. Her smoking pisses me off. The smell lingered on her clothing and skin and followed her everywhere she went. I parked behind the garage and sat for a while.

Part of me didn't want her to be mad at me. I felt bad that I wasn't able to help her when Barricade grabbed her. I felt overwhelmingly guilty. I should have driven away. I shouldn't have let her stop. I just didn't want to give away what we are without it being absolutely necessary. It was a mistake that I won't soon make again.

I notice that little droplets of rain start falling from the sky, coating my outer layer. I pull around and park inside the garage. The sound of the rain falling onto the tin roof was oddly comforting; very soothing. Remembering that Elizabeth was still out on her run, I made sure I wouldn't start recharging. I pulled a foot forward so that the rain would keep me alert.

The rain began to pick up in its intensity. It was a bit harder to hear anything but the rain. I decided to pull back up to the house. While I was pulling out of the garage and up the gravel to the house, I heard yelling in the distance. I quickly turned off my engine to hear better. I wanted to make sure that is actually what I had heard. I waited a couple seconds and heard another scream, this one even louder than the last. I fired up my engine and roared off down the driveway. My pace quickening with each blood curdling scream I heard.

I got onto the paved road and turned sharply toward a the direction of the screaming. My tires squealed loudly as I sped up. My engine roared as I curved with the road. That's when I saw him. Megatron. He threw Elizabeth's body off into a field and began approaching her. I was still a good distance away. I struggled to go faster. When I finally reached where they were, I saw he was holding her upside down by her ankles. She was covered in blood. My spark immediately dropped. I transformed and began running towards them.

"GET AWAY FROM HER!" I boomed towards him. He dropped her and turned to me.

"You Autobot scum, always ruining my fun. Can't you see I'm in the middle of something here?" Megatron laughed menacingly. I lunged in the air to land a punch to his face. My rage blinding me from seeing his knee raise up. My abdomen landed directly on his knee, causing me to fly backwards, landing on my back. I quickly comm linked Ratchet and told him that I needed him and Optimus ASAP.

"You piece of Decepticon shit! You'll pay for what you did to her!" I roared at him as I rose to my feet. He then laughed in my face.

"Just a mere worthless human? That's not much to pay at all. In fact, here's the first payment!" He then swung his arm around and slammed it into my head, knocking me back down to the ground. Without skipping a beat, I rolled to the side, dodging another attack. I brought out my cannons and fired point blank at his face.

Within minutes, Optimus and Ratchet arrived on-scene. Ratchet immediately went to Elizabeth and Optimus came to my aide. He took over the fight as I quickly went to Ratchet's side. He had been running a diagnostic on her vitals while attempting to revive her. I took notice to the puncture marks in her chest and arms and legs. He had immediate bruising on her torso and legs. Her hair was matted to her head. Blood and mud had embedded itself into her clothing as well as her hair.

I began to think of how awful I was to her before. I feared it may be too late as Ratchet looked over to me with this look of despair in his optics.

"She's gone. I can't bring her back, Ironhide." He said to me as I sat motionless. I had sworn to protect this family, and I just failed. I failed. Me. Ironhide. The rain continued to pour down on us. I could hear Optimus and Megatron still duking it out behind us. I began to swell with rage. This monster just killed her and he doesn't even care. She wasn't anything to him, but she was everything to her family and I. I felt the anger growing inside of me rapidly. I slowly rose to stand on my feet. I turned around and walked closer to Optimus and Megatron. I pulled my cannons out and charged them up for the most powerful blast I could handle. I called for Optimus to get his attention. He had just landed a solid punch to Megatron's face and turned to see that I was aiming past him to Megatron. I had found the perfect opportunity to fire and took it. I fired the one shot as Megatron was turning back around; recovering from the blow to his face. It went straight through his spark and he fell to the ground.

"Good shot. How is Elizabeth?" Optimus's voice was quite raspy as he walked towards me. I looked to him and then turned away, walking away from it all. The pain was making my chest plates feel overwhelmingly heavy. I almost couldn't handle the thought of her being gone because I wasn't cautious enough. I just wanted this all to be a dream. A very bad, bad dream. But I wasn't waking up because this was real. I knelt beside her mangled body, her face looked almost peaceful. Calm. Surprisingly, this made my spark feel less heavy. The guilt was still overwhelming, but something made me feel more at peace the more I gazed at her features. I slowly and gently picked up her lifeless body. I could feel the mud, water, and blood dripping though my fingers as I rose to my feet. I walked back to the house. Her body was freezing cold. I wanted to warm her up, but it wouldn't matter. She was gone. Forever.

I reached the house and gently laid her body on the porch. Ratchet and Optimus were behind me. As I laid her down, I said a prayer to the Almighty to keep her spirit safe. Optimus rested his hand on my shoulder. Ratchet transformed into his alternate mode and his hologram got out of the vehicle, went up the stairs and into the house to inform Will and Sarah of what happened. Things just would not feel the same after today. This I know to be true.


End file.
